This invention relates to a method of mounting a camera module (particularly provided with a cellular phone) on a wiring board (circuit board).
Examples of the related-art method of mounting a camera module on a wiring board will be described with reference to FIGS. 4A through 5B.
FIGS. 4A and 4B show a method of mounting a camera module 1 on a printed wiring board (PWB) 2. As shown in FIG. 4A, terminals 3 of a printed circuit (not shown) are provided in an exposed manner on the printed wiring board 2. The camera module 1 is placed on the terminals 3, so that terminals 4 of the camera module 1 are connected respectively to the terminals 3 by solder 5 as shown in FIG. 4B.
Since the camera module 1 is not sufficiently heat-resistant to withstand a furnace temperature of about 230 to 240° C. used in a reflowing process, it is impossible to perform the soldering with the reflowing process. Therefore, the mounting operation of the camera module 1 is manually executed with a manual soldering.
FIGS. 5A and 5B show a method of mounting a camera module 1 on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 6. As shown in FIG. 5A, terminals 7 of a printed circuit (not shown) are provided in an exposed manner on the flexible printed circuit 6. The camera module 1 is placed on the terminals 7, so that the terminals 4 of the camera module 1 are connected respectively to the terminals 7 by solder 8 as shown in FIG. 5B.
Also in this case, since it is impossible to perform the reflowing process due to the same reason as described above, the mounting operation is manually executed with the manual soldering.
Consequently, productivity (working efficiency) is low, and camera placement accuracy is poor.